


CURSED...But Not Really

by momiji_neyuki



Series: The Cursed Collection [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Cursed Tape, Ghost Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: ”Well this is awkward.””Yeah, so do you just go back in the TV now?””No, I have to fulfill the curse since you watched the tape.””How are you gonna do that?””Well I can’t really so we have to do the next best thing.””What’s that?””Make a porno.””WHAT?!”





	CURSED...But Not Really

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thePetetoherPatrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/gifts).



> Hey everyone!
> 
> So part two of The Cursed Series is up now and just in time for my Feisty Fluffy!Patrick's birthday. She isn't having a very good day, so I hope this cheers her up a bit and makes her laugh. ^-^
> 
> Frank should know better than to ever listen to an idea from Pete, but he does and now he doesn't have a ghost of a chance to have a normal life ever again...but it is really so bad?
> 
> Pleas enjoy guys.

”Come on Frankie you gotta do it!”

”Ugh, why me?”

”Cause you are the only one with a VCR!”

”Fuck you Pete, give me the fucking tape.”

Pete hands Frank the VHS cassette with the words Cursed all over in in red letters.

”Thank man, ‘preciate you taking one for the team.”

”Yeah, whatever, I’ll call you when nothing happens.”

Pete waves good bye as the professor clears his throat and class begins. Frank slips the tape in his bag and pulls out his notebook.

*

*

*

Frank slumps into his dorm room. He drops his bag spilling the contents out and flops on his bed. He snorts breathing in the fabric of the threadbare blanket that he brought from home last time he visited. It still smelled a little like his house. He turned over and looked at the floor. His books were splayed out and that stupid video tape. Frank grabbed his sneaker and used it to pull the tape closer, cause he was a lazy fuck, and picked it up. He studied the out case.

”Cursed huh? What bullshit.”

He popped the case open and looked at the tape. It looked normal. He flipped it out and slid off the bed. The TV his uncle and aunt had gifted their favorite nephew had a built in DVD and VCR. Frank often wondered how it still worked. He shrugged and pushed the tape in. The TV flickered to life automatically and with a whir of the mechanism in the tape player, the tape started. Frank sat on the floor staring at…snow.

”I knew it.”

Frank shook his head and gave himself a friendly reminder to slap Pete upside the head as he leaned in to eject the tape, but then the picture flickered. It was a dark forest. Frank blinked as he looked at the scene before him.

”What is this The fucking Ring?”

There was no well, but the TV flickered again and there was a girl. She was wearing a tartan skirt and a black button down shirt. Her hair was black and up in pig tails.

”Oh look Emo Brittney Spears.”

The girl was far away in the forest. The TV flickered and then she was closer.

”Whoa!”

Frank jumped back. The TV flickered again and she was almost to the glass. She leered with blood red lipstick on her mouth.

”Okay, that’s enough.”

Frank reached for the remote and the stop button, but then the picture flickered again and she was pressed against the glass. Her breasts flattened to the screen and her smile leaving a lip stick imprint. Frank started to shake. He started to look around.

”This isn’t funny Pete! Where are you mother fucker?!”

Another flicker, but this time the lights went out in the room and then only light source was the TV…where a hand was reaching out.

”HOLY SHIT!”

Frank backed up onto the bed. He kept moving till he was against the wall and grabbing his pillow and hiding behind it. The girl started to come out of the TV screen. She wasn’t dripping nasty water or covered in gross slime like the girl from The Ring, but it was still freaky as fuck. Frank felt a scream welling up in his throat as she was nearly through. She only had one leg still inside. She reached out for him with a pale hand, long painted nails and Frank started to scream and then…she tripped. Not exactly tripped, but her foot got caught on the edge of the TV and she face planted hard on the floor.

”Uh…”

Frank looked down at the girl.

”Did she knock herself out?”

He moved to the end of the bed.

”Hey.”

He yelled quietly at her, but nothing happened.

”Hey.”

He raised his voice a bit and still nothing. Frank took the sneaker he used to grab the VCR tape earlier and threw it at her. He scrambled back to the corner of the bed and waited. Nothing. Frank moved to the edge again. He had hit the girl in the head and the sneaked had bounced off and landed on her back. He put a foot out and nudged her head fully expecting for a jump scare and to have it torn off. Nothing. He slipped off the bed and crawled over to her. He grabbed her hair and lifted her head.

”What the fuck kind of cursed video tape is this?”

The girl had completely knocked herself out. Frank shrugged and dropped her back down. he then pulled out his book and started his homework till she woke up.

*

*

*

”Uhhhhh, oh my head.”

Frank looked up from his paper on Ancient Greece.

”You’re awake.”

”Yeah, what happened?”

”You crawled out of my TV, got your foot caught and faceplanted knocking yourself out.”

”Oh…well that’s embarrassing.”

”Yeah, pretty much.”

”Uh, hi, I’m Lindsey.”

”Frank. Soooo you’re the girl in the cursed tape?”

”Yeeeeeah, well you see…no one really has a VCR anymore so all us cursed tapes kind of lost their…”

She waved her hand around in the air.

”Ability to scare people properly?”

”Yeah, were you scared at all?”

”Oh sure, till you fell.”

”Right, well there goes my moment.”

Lindsey stood up and stretched. Frank was surprised to hear her bones crack. She fixed her skirt and shirt and looked down at Frank.

”Well this is awkward.”

”Yeah, so do you just go back in the TV now?”

”No, I have to fulfill the curse since you watched the tape.”

”How are you gonna do that?”

”Well I can’t really so we have to do the next best thing.”

”What’s that?”

”Make a porno.”

”WHAT?!”

Frank jumped up in disbelief.

”Yeah, gotta make money somehow.”

”But I don’t…”

”Oh, I get it, you’re not attracted to me. Well give me a moment.”

Lindsey walked over to Frank and touched his face lightly. She closed her eyes and hummed.

”Oh…I see. Okay, I can work with that.”

Lindsey let go of Frank and stepped back. She stared at him and her eyes began to glow. A dark mist swirled around her shrouding her from Frank’s view. When the mist disappeared Frank stared in awe.

”Holy Shit.”

He whispered unable to believe his eyes. There in his crappy dorm room stood Honey Purrfect. The star of all of Frank’s wet dream and fantasies. Honey was the porn star whose DVD’s Frank owned. He had the whole collection including ones that Honey just cameoed in.

”This can’t be real.”

”Of course it isn’t real Frankie. This is just a manifestation of what you are most attracted to that I saw in your subconscious.”

”Lindsey?”

”Nah, call me Honey baby.”

Frank heard the voice change from Lindsey’s lower pitched voice to Honey’s high pitched one. He swayed his hips as he sashayed over.

”So Frankie, would you like me to get on my knees and suck you cock till it’s nice and hard and dripping and then you can fuck me on my back as you dig your fingers into my flesh leaving marks that I will want to caress days later and make me think of you and want your big thick cock all the time?”

If Frank was a cartoon character; his face would have slowly turned red till steam came out of his ears. He wasn’t though so instead he just jumped forward into Honey kissing him and pushing him back on his bed. Honey laughed musically as Frank tore his clothing off and rubbed all over him like a cat in heat. He was so preoccupied that he didn’t notice that the TV had come on again and that there were three white balls of light hovering in his room around the two on the bed…with mini cameras.

”Fuck, you smell so good and I have been dying to fuck you for years.”

Frank was rutting against the seasoned porn star like a pathetic teenager. Honey rolled him on his back. He kissed Frank deeply and slid down his body opening his jeans and sliding them down.

”Well you’re a big boy aren’t you?”

Frank shivered as Honey leaned in and licked a stripe up his cock. He moaned and threw his head back.

”Fuuuuck.”

”Not yet baby, but soon. I want my appetizer first.”

Without any more words, Honey took him in his mouth and straight deep throated him. There was no pause or anything and Frank was rapidly forgetting that this was not the real Honey, but a spirit that was supposed to curse him. He groaned and thrashed as Honey expertly handled his cock and he knew he was close. Then Honey pulled off and Frank whined.

”Now baby, don’t you want to fuck me first before you cum?”

”Yes, fuck ride me,”

Frank was breathless as he watched Honey climb over his lap and straddle him. He rubbed his cock up and down the crack of his ass. It grazed the sensitive vein on the underside and Frank moaned wantonly.

”Patience baby, it’s coming…and soon you will be too.”

Frank tried to look up and see the porn star, but his eyes were crossed and he was seeing double. His tongue was heavy with impending orgasm as he tried to speak.

”Do you need prep?”

”Nope, spirit remember?”

And for a moment Frank did…till Honey sank down on his cock and Frank cried out in unison with him. Honey started to ride Frank’s cock hard and fast. Frank reached out and grabbed his hips.

”Slow down baby, you’re gonna make me cum too soon!”

”Oh it’s okay baby, I got you.”

Honey didn’t stop, he continued to ride Frank roughly, grinding his hips down and willing Frank to cum. When he did Frank arched his back with a long drawn out moan and filled the man up with his warm cum.

”That’s it baby, fuck it feels so good when you cum in me.”

Frank had no words as he started coming down from his mind blowing orgasm.

”Oh no baby, we aren’t done yet.”

Honey slipped off Frank’s cock and then took it in his mouth. When he pulled it out he was hard again.

”How did you…”

Honey just smirked.

”Ready for round two?”

*

*

*

Frank woke up to light coming into his room. He sat up scratching his head and then his chest…which was sticky. He looked down.

”Fuck, it wasn’t a dream.”

”Nope, it wasn’t, but man you can snore kid.”

Honey was gone and Lindsey was back.

”So now what?”

”Well I fulfilled my end of the bargain so now I go back into the tape till someone else watches it.”

”I’ll drop it off at a frat house where I know they have a VCR.”

”Sweet, thanks Frankie.”

Lindsey kissed Fran’s cheek and then climbed back into the TV. Frank waved to her and then the TV clicked off. The tape ejected out. He got up and placed it in the case.

”Fuck I need a shower.”

He put the tape on the table and went to grab his towel and toiletries.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

”Hello?”

”Hi…um…who is this?”

”Wait what?”

”Can you please tell me your name.”

”Uh, it’s Frank, but who are you?”

”My name is Gerard.”

”Gerard, um…”

”Sorry, I know this is weird, but can you meet me somewhere so we can talk? Like a coffee shop or something?”

”Uh…”

”Just please do this for me, it’s important.”

”Are you a friend of Pete’s?”

”No, I don’t know anyone named Pete.’

Frank said nothing for a moment.”

”Frank? Frank are you still there?”

”Yeah. Okay, I’ll meet you.”

Frank told the mystery guy, Gerard, to go to the coffee shop on the corner of the west side of campus. He said he would be there in 15 minutes. Frank thought about not going, but figured what the fuck and headed in that direction.

*

*

*

”Frank?”

A man came in and sat at the table that Frank was at. He had on sunglasses and a hood up to hide him. He ordered a coffee from the waiter and then after looking around slowly took his glasses off.

”Holy fuck, you’re…”

”Yeah, my real name is Gerard Way though. Have we met before?”

”No, but I have always wanted to meet you and tell you how amazing you are and how much I love your work and…”

Frank just started fangirling making Gerard blush.

”Thank you for all those compliments, but we never met before right?”

”No, no I would have remembered that, but why?”

”Um…well…”

Gerard pulls out his phone and after putting it on mute and making sure no one can see, he hits play.

”What the fuck?!”

”That’s you right?”

”Uh…yeah…”

”Um…with me?”

”I…”

Frank could not believe this. The fucking ghost recorded everything and now he was on Porn Hub!

”Soooo, my agent wants to know…”

”Look, it is you, but it’s not you.”

”So you hired an actor that looks like me?”

”Not really hired, I…”

”It’s a very good likeness, I mean he has my mannerisms and everything, which is kind of creepy, but…”

”Look, do you believe in ghosts?”

”Well yeah, I believe in the super natural so…”

”What if I told you that it was a ghost from a cursed tape who really didn’t have the power to curse people the normal way anymore so she told me that they make money making porn instead, but I’m not straight, so she searched my mind and turned into you and you are my wildest fantasy come true so I kind of didn’t think and went with it and didn’t realize she was filming it somehow.”

Gerard looked at the boy blinking several times before he opened his mouth.

”I think…that you must be telling the truth cause that story is too elaborate to make up off the top of your head.”

”So you believe me?”

”Sure, why not, stranger shit has happened.”

Frank slumped back in his chair.

”So now what?”

”Now I…”

”FRANKIE!”

Frank jumped as Pete busted into the coffee shop. Gerard quickly put his glasses back on.

”DUDE, YOU MADE A PORN?!”

Frank groaned as the other patrons of the café looked up at them.

”Pete, what the fuck?”

Pete ran over completely ignoring Gerard and pulled out his phone, but he did not mute the sound.

”Look! This is you! You’re famous! You’re all over the internet!”

”Pete, shut that shit off, you’re in public!”

”I know, I mean, holy shit dude!”

Frank put his head down on the table and banged it a few times.

”Oh man! My best friend is famous!”

”Ex best friend.”

Frank mumbled into the wood.

”Oh and you had a note on your door this morning. The Dean wants to speak to you. Think it has something to do with this?”

Frank banged his head a few more times and then felt something soft blocking him from the wood. He looked and saw a hand.

”Stop Frankie, you’re gonna hurt yourself.”

He heard Gerard’s soft voice and then Pete’s.

”Oh man, you’re on a date! Sorry dude, I never noticed!”

Pete apologized and left. When he did Gerard took his glasses off again.

”I’m so fucked. That tape did curse me.”

”How so?”

”It cursed my social life. I’m gonna get kicked out of school for this and the internet is forever so I will never be able to work…”

”Not necessarily. Look, let me talk to my agent and get back to you.”

”Sure, just look for the fool on the lawn with all their belongings getting kicked off the campus.”

Gerard patted Frank’s cheek and then leaned in and kissed it.

”Everything is gonna be alright, don’t worry Frankie.”

He smiled and then got up slipping his glasses on.

”I’ll call you in a bit.”

Then he was gone. Frank watched him leave confused. He looked at the time. He had two more classes today and then he would go see the Dean and face the music. Frank drained his coffee and then left.

*

*

*

”Well Mr. Iero. Although the circumstances and highly irregular and warrant you being expelled, we will exempt you from these charges, but no more…filming till you graduate is that clear?”

”Yes Sir.”

”Alright, we will do our best to quell this, dismissed.”

Frank walked out of the Dean’s office in shock. He could not believe what he was just told. He made his way back to his room and standing against the wall was Gerard.

”Hey.”

”Hey.”

”Everything alright?”

”Uh yeah. Want to come in?”

Frank unlocked his door and let Gerard in. He sat down on Frank bed and Frank flopped in his chair.

”How did you do that?”

”it’s simple…well probably not, but Brian is a good agent. He told the Dean that you entered a charity contest where all the proceeds of the film you made went to AIDS research and the LGBTQ community. Told him you didn’t think you could win and that it was a joke from your friend…Pete, but you did and it was for such a good cause that you didn’t say no. Uh, by the way, we own the rights to that video now.”

”It’s fine man. Wow, you…you saved my ass.”

”Well it is a pretty fine one so it deserved saving.”

Frank blushed at the compliment.

”So now what?”

”Well if you ever wanted a career in the adult film world you have your foot in the door.”

Frank chuckled nervously.

”Yeah, I think I’ll pass.”

”Too bad, I would have loved to work with you…for real. You have good technique and staying power.”

”Oh man, no that was the magick and shit.”

”Getting it up again yeah, but keeping it up, that was you.”

”Well…uh, thanks?”

Gerard smiled kindly.

”So listen, would you like to go get a drink or something?”

”Are you asking me out on a date Frankie?”

”Oh…well, you don’t have to, I just thought…”

”I’d love to, but I don’t drink. Nasty business when I was your age.”

”How old are you?”

”How old do you think I am?”

”22? 23?”

”Oh sugar you are cute. I’m gonna be 26 next year.”

”You don’t look it at all.”

”Flattery will get you everywhere. Now, about that date?”

Gerard rose form the bed and slid into Frank’s lap.

”When did you want to start?”

Frank wrapped his hands around the man of his fantasies.

”How about right now.”

Gerard smiled and leaned in whispering.

”Sounds perfect to me.”

Then he closed the gap and kissed him.


End file.
